Monster
by Belle the Dog
Summary: Leonardo huyo durante una patrulla, su familia esta destrozada, ¿Qué sucede cuando otras tortugas aparecen diciendo que son sus hermanos y que saben dónde está?- De acuerdo, no se hacer summary, solo denle una oportunidad 2K12 Clasificado T para sangre, violencia y porque soy paranoica. Cap.6 reescrito y Capítulo 7 arriba!
1. El secreto del guerrero

**Sip, la loca ya llegó con otra historias, solo que esta es de varios capítulos, ojalá les guste :P**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Las tortugas no me pertenecen, créanme, si lo hicieran, no sería apto para jóvenes XD**

Sabía que debía dejar de hacerlo, su familia no aceptaría que les ocultara algo como esto, era el hermano mayor y el líder ¡Por Dios!, pero a pesar de los riesgos, él sabía que nunca podría detenerse, sabía que tratase lo que tratase se seguirían viendo, seguirían cazando y escabulléndose juntos, luchando contra aquellos monstruos, asesinando a sangre fría, solo por mera diversión, y que sucediese lo que sucediese no lo dejaría jamás.

Leo se escabullía con cuidado hacia su cuarto, tratando de no despertar a su Sensei o a alguno de sus hermanos, con mucho cuidado pasó ante las puertas de su familia e inmediatamente se metió a su cuarto, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta con seguro, el quelonio de azul suspiro con alivio y se quitó sus katanas apoyándolas con cuidado junto a su cama, se dirigió hacia una de las repisas en las que tenía unas cuantas figurillas de Héroes espaciales y de entre ellas sacó un desgastado trapo de color azul oscuro atento de no tirar nada de su ordenada colección y se sentó en su cama, una a una, comenzó a limpiar las katanas, asegurándose de no dejar ni un rastro de sangre en ellas, acto seguido, prendió las luces de su cuarto y comenzó a revisar que no hubiera ni las más diminuta mancha de sangre, una vez terminado su procedimiento de limpieza apagó las luces, acomodó sus katanas cerca de su cama, junto a su buró y se acostó en su cama dispuesto a dormirse, aunque fuese solo un par de horas, estaba ansioso porque fuera de noche de nuevo, para salir a participar en su juego macabro.

Leonardo se despertó con un quejido, abrió los ojos poco a poco ya que le dolían, se habían acostumbrado demasiado a la oscuridad, desde debajo de su puerta llegaba un poco de luz, lo que indicaba que al menos su Sensei ya se había levantado, Leo ahogó otro quejido mientras se levantaba y lanzaba un gran bostezo, una vez de pie, comenzó a recorrer con la mirada su habitación, reconoció su techo azul oscuro que el Sensei le había dejado pintar junto con unas pequeñas estrellas, esbozó una sonrisa, siempre que lo veía le recordaba el por que debía salir de noche y el por que debía de aguantar su cansancio para evitar ser descubierto.

Siguió observando su cuarto, su cama se encontraba pegada a la pared, revestida con unas sábanas de color azul claro y oscuro, siempre había adorado ese color, al fondo, se encontraba un armario donde guardaba sus protecciones y sus armas, también se encontraban dentro más bandanas, por si algo le sucedía a la que llevaba, aunque honestamente el nunca se la cambiaba, la lavaba, la cosía, incluso la rehacía con trozos sobrantes de la que llevaba puesta, pero no le gustaba cambiársela, sentía que era parte de él.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que se había dormido sin quitarse ninguna protección, ni siquiera su máscara, en serio que había sido divertido aunque no recordaba mucho, es como si un espíritu le controlara, un…. Un monstruo, en fin sería mejor salir antes de que alguien decidiera ir a buscarlo, se acomodó sus protecciones y la máscara, después de eso salió.

Era temprano por lo que todavía estaba un poco oscura la guarida, la luz de la cocina estaba prendida por lo que se dirigió allí, una vez que entró se encontró a su Otosan quién se estaba preparando un té.

-Bueno días Sensei.

-Buenos días Leonardo, tan puntual como siempre.

-Así es sensei, nunca me saltaría mi sesión de meditación en la mañana.

-Eso es bueno mi hijo, te estaré esperando en el dojo.

Dicho esto, Splinter agarró su té y se fue en dirección a su habitación, la cual se encontraba en el dojo.

Leonardo suspiró y comenzó a prepararse su té también, dispuesto a dirigirse hacia donde se hallaba su padre.

-¿Y esos rasguños?

Leonardo salió de su ensoñación sacudiendo la cabeza y se volvió para ver a su hermano menor.

-¿Perdón?

Leonardo y Donnie se encontraban en la sala, el líder estaba situado frente a la televisión buscando algo interesante que ver mientras que Donnie se encontraba sentado en el sillón, hojeando una revista, sus otros dos hermanos estaban con Splinter, quién los había pillado tratando de escabullirse anoche, después del toque de queda.

-Te pregunte que de donde habías sacado esos rasguños.

Leonardo movió su vista hacia su brazo, solo para darse cuenta de varios rasguños que bailaban desde el hombro hasta su codo y unos cuantos un poco más allá.

-Yo….. yo salí anoche a correr un poco en las alcantarillas, y yo …. Me resbalé y caí sobre unos escombros.

El genio observó con detenimiento a su hermano mayor, sabía que estaba mintiendo, para empezar unos rasguños así no surgen por un simple tropezón ni por una caída en unos viejos escombros aunque hubiese un millón de cosas en las alcantarillas estaba seguro que nada en las alcantarillas NADA podía causar algo así, y en segunda, Leo no era el mejor mintiendo, podía decir varias mentiras muy bien, pero en este momento era obvio que mentía, tardó en responder además de que se trabó un par de veces, sí, era un hecho, estaba mintiendo.

-Bien, vamos a mi laboratorio a revisarte, no quiero que eso se te infecte.

Leo sabía que su hermano menor no le había creído ni una palabra pero al menos no había preguntado más.

Movió su brazo con sumo cuidado, el Doctor Donatello le había dicho que no lo forzara mucho ya que los rasguños eran bastante profundos y no quería que sus ligamentos se lastimaran, Leo hizo una mueca, no podía creer que había sido tan descuidado como para que lo rasguñaran y sobre todo de esa forma, era casi obvio que lo habían hecho unas garras….. y que había sido en modo de defensa.

El día transcurrió prácticamente tranquilo, una que otra perturbación por parte de Donnie y su laboratorio o por Mikey y sus bromas, seguido de un furioso Rafael, finalmente llegó la noche, con mucho entusiasmo Leo llamó a sus hermanos a la patrulla nocturna, quería terminar de una vez con eso, para volver a tener que pelear y luchar por su vida, junto a sus compañeros…. _Sus hermanos._

Los cuatro se encontraban en el cumbre del Time Square, El líder se encontraba vigilando la ciudad desde allí, como si buscara…. Una _presa, _sus hermanos no notaban so comportamiento, ya que Rafael estaba jugando con sus Sais, Mikey molestaba a su hermano mayor de rojo y Donnie… pues estaba siendo Donnie.

Un par de horas pasaron y, al igual que su hermano el día, la noche estaba siendo relativamente tranquila, por supuesto hasta que unos pequeños y lindos cerebritos se les ocurrió invadir un laboratorio federal.

-¡Por fin algo de diversión!-Gruño el segundo mayor.

-Bien chicos, ya saben que hacer.

-¿Cómo?, no dirás ninguna de tus famosas frases, o te querrás hacer el famoso líder.

-Esta noche no Rafa, Ataquen.

-¡Booyakashaaa!-Gritó feliz el más joven mientras giraba sus nunchakus como un loco y se lanzaba sobre un Kraang.

Los dos hermanos de en medio se observaron un poco confusos, Rafael se encogió de hombros y saltó tras su líder y su hermano pequeño, Donnie siguió viendo la pelea, extrañado por la actitud de Leonardo, primero mentía sobre sus heridas y luego actuaba fríamente, era obvio que algo andaba mal, volvió a la realidad cuando esuchó a Mikey gritando su nombre y sin más, salto a la batalla tras sus hermanos, estaba dispuesto a averiguar lo que el mayor se traía entre manos, le gustara o no.

**Porfin acabé el cap. -_-**U **Me exigí a mi misma que ningún capítulo iba a tener menos de 1000 palabras, y creo que al menos ahorita lo logré, dejen reviews, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, todo es aceptado, solo aviso que ojo por ojo y diente por diente :P**


	2. Mensajes

**Gracias a Crystal por tu review y no te preocupes, no es nada malo, porque Leo también es mi héroe, sin más aquí dejo el sig. capítulo.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No son mías...**

La batalla duró más de lo pensado por lo que Leo ya no pudo salir, aun así del teléfono del líder salió un mensaje dirigido a alguien desconocido que decía así:

"Lo siento, esta noche no podré llegar, se me atravesaron un par de inconvenientes que me retrasaron y no me dará tiempo de ir y venir, espero se diviertan esta noche y hagan varias victorias por mí."

Todos llegaron a la guarida exhaustos, ya que durante la batalla se le ocurrió a Karai que sería muy divertido si también les atacaba ella y su ejército de Piebots por lo que tuvieron que pelear y literalmente huir ya que en poco tiempo los robots les estaban ganado, y Karai no dejaba a Leo en paz, cuando al fin Leo había logrado librarse de esta sus hermanos estaban prácticamente medio muertos por lo que les costó bastante trabajo alejarse lo suficiente de ellos como para lanzar una bomba de humo y retirarse a la alcantarilla más cercana, por ese motivo estaban todos como zombies y por más que quisiera Leo, esa noche no iba a salir.

En cuánto llegaron todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones sin cruzar ni media palabra y cayeron dormidos.

Del otro lado de la ciudad en una bodega se encontraba un grupo de criaturas antropomorfas peleando contra…..una cosa rara.

-Genial, simplemente genial, tenía que meterse dónde no lo llaman y ahora no puede venir aquí!-Gruño furioso un lobo de color amarillo pálido, sus patas eran de color azul al igual que una marcas que tenía en el cuerpo he iba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una sudadera con capucha ambas prendas de color negro.

-Tranquilízate Fearless-Contesto una especie de perro de nombre Belle, tenía un par de cuernos de color gris en su cabeza, su cola era larga y terminaba en un manojo de pelo, era rayado de azul oscuro y claro, se cuerpo era moteado, blanco y negro y tenían un gran machón de cabello de naranja oscuro y naranja claro-Sabes bien que su prioridad es estar con su familia, también iba vestida de negro, solo que ella llevaba un pants.

-Y nosotros que!-Grito un ave de nombre Feather, su cabeza era de color azul y tenía una mechón de color amarillo con una línea naranja, su cuerpo era de color café, su cola variaba desde el azul oscuro en la base hasta el blanco en la punta y sus patas y boca eran de color rosa oscuro, poseía una par de alas de hueso con una membrana de color negro, iba vestido con una camiseta azul claro y un pantalón azul oscuro-También somos su familia-se quejó-Somos sus _hermanos_!

Fearless estuvo a punto de contestarle pero una zorra de nombre Darkness Light, era color morado oscuro con los brazos, la boca, la punta de sus largas orejas y la cola de un rosa medio claro, en su pecho tenía un mechón de pelo de rosa oscuro, tenía en su cabeza un cuerno que estaba rodeado por bastante cabello de color púrpura oscuro que terminaba en las puntas azul oscuro, su cuello estaba rodeado por un moño rosa e iba vestida con una larga capa de color blanco que también tenía capucha.

-¡Él lo sabe!-Le grito bastante molesta-pero no podemos ponerlos a elegir entre nosotros o su padre y sus hermanos!-Da un salto para esquivar un zarpazo y cae sobre otras cajas.

-Pues no parece que le importemos-Feather rezongó mientras le lanzaba a la criatura una cadena de oro y la hacía tropezar de cara.

-Bien, ¿Quién le da el golpe final?-Preguntó Belle-Yo no quiero, no me gusta tener que matarlos.

-A mí tampoco-Fearless hizo una mueca-Pero todos sabemos que si no lo hacemos..

-Lo sé, lo sé, matarán a todo mundo y luego se adueñarán de el bla,bla,bla, siempre es lo mismo, la diferencia es cómo, ya vez, los Kraang quieren mutarlos a todos para vivir aquí o

-Feather, de echo creo que quieren convertir este planeta como el suyo y después conquistarlo- Dark le corrigió-

-Lo que sea-Gruño Feather-Dame el cuchillo.

-Tengo que admitir que me divierte un poco combatirlos-Belle esbozó una sonrisa

.Sí es divertido-Coincidió Dark.

-Ya cállense-Fearless les regaño.

Con un corte limpio Feather le quitó la vida al monstruo, entre todos jalaron el cuerpo hasta una zona clara, debían tener cuidado de que nadie les viera ya que ningún ser humano debía saber de su existencia, una vez que llegaron al lugar correcto juntaron varios leños y echaron el cuerpo al recién encendido fuego, esperaron a que se consumiera, debían de desaparecer antes del alba, o tendrían un castigo.

Leonardo se despertó y observó su reloj, la cinco de la mañana, se levantó de su cama y se frotó los ojos quitándose las pocas lagañas que tenía, no sabía por qué, pero los sueño de su noche habían estado plagados de pesadillas oscuras y siniestras, se desperezó y se vistió, se preparó para el nuevo día, antes de salir comprobó su celular para saber si tenía mensajes, nada, seguramente estaban enojados con él, hizo una mueca, iba a tener que disculparse esa noche….. y con todo el clan.

Donatello se hallaba en su laboratorio, investigando al Kraang y buscando la forma de volver a reconstruir a Metalhead, se sacrificó por ellos, frunció su seño, hasta que no lo hizo, el líder no había reconocido que estaba arreglado y que era más sensato, y para colmo parecía que sus dos hermanos restantes se habían puesto de su lado, suspiró, en serio que aquello a veces parecía más un juego de sigan al líder y no un equipo de Ninjas.

Bueno, será mejor que continúe trabajando-Y dicho esto volvió a su laptop.

Rafael entró con cuidado a la habitación de su hermano mayor, Donnie le había pedido que buscara algo fuera de lo inusual, cualquier cosa, claro que él le había pedido a cambio y si hacía bien su "trabajo" se ganaría 25 dólares, para él era poco, pero era mejor que nada y lo sabía, revisó toda la habitación, el también había notado un poco extraño a su hermano, pero supuso que no era nada de lo que había que preocuparse, después de un rato se rindió, no había nada raro, era la misma habitación de siempre y con un quejido lastimero, salió del lugar sin darse cuenta del mensaje en el T-phone de Leo.

"¡Nos debes una buena explicación Leonardo!"

"Con amor _Tus Hermanos"_

**Bueno sí, quizás algo rápido o confuso, no sé, por eso les pido reviews *_***

**En mi deviantart subiré imagenes de los OC que aquí aparecieron (Feather,Dark Light,Fearless,Belle y la criatura) durante la semana, si alcanzo a escribir otro capítulo lo aviseré ahí y si no pues para el viernes ya han de estar todos, espero tener esta semana el sig. capítulo y espero que este sea de su agrado n.n por si acaso, mi deviant esta en mi perfil *Huye***


	3. El lobo del sueño

**Lamentó la tardanza, la escuela no me da para mucho y con esto de que me quedo dormida en las tardes no me ayuda mucho, pero este capítulo ya salio, espero les agrade.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No, no poseo nada de TMNT, en todo casos personajes extra de la historia son miós, pero nada más**

**y P.D. Hay muchos O.C**

Leonardo entró a su habitación, Donatello estaba molesto con él, de nuevo, bueno, no era exactamente su culpa que la última vez, Metalhead fuera solo un robot que se controlará y que la primera impresión que diera fue que podía ser controlado por el Kraang, luego hablaría con Donnie, se estaba haciendo tarde y debían salir de patrulla…. Y él debía hacer otras cosas.

Se fijó en su T-phone y se dio cuenta del mensaje por lo que se acostó en su cama, lo leyó lo que causó que esbozara una mueca, enserio que estaban molestos, aunque en ese momento le daba igual, para él iba a ser una larga noche y por el momento solo quería dormir, se fijó en su reloj que marcaban las cinco de la tarde, la patrulla era a las nueve, por lo que esperaba poder dormir esas cuatro horas de diferencia, con un suspiró se quitó sus katanas dejándolas junto a su cama por si debía salir antes y se acostó, dispuesto a dormir.

Donatello se hallaba en su laboratorio, más específicamente, estaba sentado en su escritorio, se encontraba bastante molesto con su hermano mayor, Leonardo, estaba enfadado porque para empezar, su hermano no había confiado lo suficiente en él ni en su inteligencia como para entender que Metalhead era inofensivo, al menos para ellos y en segunda porque después de todo lo que vivieron ese día su hermano no se había molestado siquiera en disculparse con él, justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había garabateado con furia todos sus planos, suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en el escritorio, estaba cansado y desesperado, cansado de que las cosas siempre fueran de mal en peor y desesperado ya que no parecía haber soluciones a los problemas que lo aquejaban a él y a su familia.

Harto se puso de pie, salió de su laboratorio y se dispuso a ir a su habitación.

-Quizás un poco de sueño me ayude-Se murmuró a sí mismo mientras con pesar hacia su camino hacia su habitación.

-¿Qué es esto Feather?

Belle sostenía en sus manos un dispositivo plateado en forma de trapecio, mientras que ella estaba sentada en el bosque, detrás de ella se podía ver una enorme cueva, su hermano se le acercó.

-No tengo la menor idea, pero no parece tecnología humana.

-¿Crees que sea de los Kraang?

-Supongo que es lo más probable, venga, hay que llevarlo a ver si Cobalto o Winter saben que es.

-De acuerdo.

Belle se levantó y siguió a su hermano quién se encaminaba hacia la dichosa cueva.

Leo se despertó, había dormido muy mal a pesar de que no había tenido interrupciones, sintió que su cuerpo estaba entumecido por lo que se estiró y abrió sus ojos dándose cuenta que no se encontraba en su habitación, todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, el mismo se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una especie de suelo transparente desde el que se podía ver Nueva York, estaba en una especie de cápsula sobre Nueva York lo que le pareció raro.

Leo se levantó y caminó durante un rato, finalmente se desesperó y terminó sentándose, un pequeño ruido de pasos le hizo voltear y de entre la oscuridad salió una figura semi-transparante de color blanco azulado, poseía la forma de un lobo gris, tenía un mechón negro sobre su cabeza e iba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla de color azul oscuro y una camiseta negra, ambas prendas también se veían pálidas y transparentes.

-Dragon Wing?-Leonardo se encontraba muy sorprendido y confundido-¿E…eres tú?¿En verdad?

La figura se paró a unos metros de él y asintió.

-Pe..pero, creí que estabas muerto.

Dragon Wing volvió a asentir y se le acercó, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y una pizca de decepción, que tras unos segundos ocultó mostrando unos calamdos ojos color avellana.

-¿Qué sucede?-La voz de Leo detonaba preocupación y en sus ojos brillaba una inmensa tristeza que no lograba ocultar.

Dragon Wing se sentó junto a él y le acarició tiernamente la cabeza, sorprendentemente, Dragon Wing era un tercio más alto que Leo, por lo que este con facilidad se acurrucó en el pecho del lobo y se quedó así durante un momento antes de separarse y ver directamente a los ojos del lobo.

-Estoy haciendo mal ¿No es así?

-Quizás sí, quizás no-La voz del lobo solo reflejaba una calma absoluta al igual que sus ojos, Dragon Wing comenzó a acariciarle el caparazón.

-Quizás sea tiempo de decirle a mis hermanos sobre todo esto, las muerte, el clan, mi… mi familia-Leo dudó un poco, en estos momentos no sabía que decir.

-Quizás así sea-Concordó el mayor-Pero antes debes de arreglar tus problemas con ellos, no creo que estén muy felices que con todos estos problemas los presentes con los otros, ninguna de las dos partes, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

El quelonio se separó del can y suspiró, pegó sus piernas a su pecho y abrazó sus rodillas con ambas manos.

-Tienes razón, tengo que resolver esto, aunque…. Nada, olvídalo.

Los ojos del lobo brillaron durante un momento mientras veía al de bandana azul.

-Puedo adivinar tus pensamientos ¿Sabes?-Esto lo dijo con un pequeño tono de burla.

-Sí, lo sé, por eso te dije que lo olvidarás-Leo esbozó una mueca.

-Sé que te parece divertido esto de cazar y matar, desde que eras pequeño te ha gustado, lo sé, pero también debes recordar que son vidas de criaturas y personas, además de que….

-Sé perfectamente que son seres vivos-Leo gruño por lo bajo-Pero no puedo evitarlo, me hace sentir bien el matar, aunque tal vez no sea muy bueno que no sienta ninguna emoción al verlos morir.-Soltó una pequeña risa-Creo que cada día me parezco más a mamá.

-Un poco, creo que necesitas cursos de sensibilidad.

Leo observó curioso al lobo antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Supongo que sí, si sigo así temo que me voy a volver peor que Rafa.

-Espero que no, he visto a tu hermano desde aquí y es bastante agresivo.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio antes que la voz de Leo interrumpió la tranquilidad.

-Te extraño mucho-Lágrimas se comenzaron a formar en las esquinas de sus ojos-Siento que me estoy perdiendo sin ti.

Dragon se le acercó y le dio un reconfortante abrazó, acerco su cabeza al oído de leo para que pudiera ser escuchado.

-Hey, yo siempre estaré aquí contigo, no se te olvide sí, eres mi hermano menor-Se separó de él y lo miró-Te pareces a mí, a pesar de lo que estás haciendo eres muy noble, puro de corazón, no te preocupes, recuerda que yo estaré aquí contigo, mamá también estará contigo ¿De acuerdo?

Leo solo asintió mientras veía a su hermano mayor levantarse.

-Será mejor que despiertes, esta noche va a ser muy larga-Con una pequeña risa le guiño el ojo y desapareció entre la oscuridad.

Leo se despertó con un sobresalto y observó a su alrededor, parpadeó durante unos momentos antes de darse cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación de la guarida, pronto los recuerdos de su conversación en sueños se fueron disolviendo, el quelonio gruño mientras veía su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran más de las 9, agarró sus katanas y salió de su habitación, probablemente le reclamarían pero no le importó, ansiaba ir a ver a sus _hermanos_ y con un poco de suerte tendrían tiempo para salir a divertirse.

**Bien, ya quedó, acepto mi culpa y todo lo que euiran lanzarme, y cómo la sientes ¿Aburrida?,¿Lenta?,¿Rápida?, otras cosas las explicaré más adelant y no, no abandonaré la historia. Y sobre los dibujos, he estado ocupada, prontó haré exámenes de admisión para la prepa y pues he estado atareada, pero yo les avisaré cuando los tenga completos y ya estén en mi Devianart, pero si tienen duda de como lucen pues en mi carpetas hay una q dice O.C y ahí están los personajes, hasta la próxima. :P**


	4. Los ojos de Leonardo

**Por fín salió este cap, lamento la tardanza. **

**Disclaimer: No, no me pertenecen, nunca en la vida T.T**

Entornó los ojos y se agachó aún más, debía de tener cuidado, sabía que con el más mínimo ruido su presa se escaparía y no podía permitirse eso. Avanzó con cuidado, teniendo cuidado de donde pisaba, se agachó aún más, sus manos tocando el suelo, tensó sus músculos, en su cintura reposaba una funda con una espada por lo que teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido la agarró fuertemente con su mano izquierda y atacó.

El perro color gris azulado se abalanzó sobre la desprevenida criatura, la cual solo alcanzó a articular un grito ahogado antes de que su vida se desvaneciera en manos del lobo.

Neo se levantó triunfalmente sobre el cadáver y con un corte limpió le arrancó la cabeza, guardó su espada para poder cargar la cabeza y con la otra pata le prendió fuego al cadáver, no le gustaba dejar evidencia. El can se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su cueva, su casa, mientras jugueteaba con la cabeza que llevaba en sus manos.

Leonardo suspiró, se encontraba en el sotobosque, en verdad que no quería avanzar más, de solo imaginarse lo que le esperaba le daban escalofríos, pero era su deber como guerrero. Con otro suspiró se dio valor a sí mismo.

-Vamos Leonardo, ellos te perdonarán, siempre lo hacen, también son familia-Se murmuró en voz baja.

Desenvainando sus espadas katana las agarró con fuerza y se adentró aún más.

-Si tan solo no hubieras desobedecido al Maestro Splinter nada de esto hubiera sucedido, ni siquiera conocerías de su existencia!

-¡Cállate! No soy psíquico, como se supone que iba yo a saber que me encontraría con ellos. Tenía diez años, ¡Y ni siquiera estaba tan lejos de casa!-El quelonio refutó molesto a la voz de su cabeza.

-Sabes que ese no es el punto, desobedeciste a tu padre y Sensei y ahora ¡Mira todo el lío que has causado!-La voz le regaño con molestia.

-Estúpida conciencia-Leo habló esta vez en voz alta.

El guerrero siguió avanzando durante un rato, la luna se encontraba en su punto más alto, por lo que se podía deducir que ya era media noche, se le estaba haciendo tarde.

Finalmente llegó a una cueva, la entrada parecía como la de cualquier otra, no era muy grande que digamos, pero por dentro era inmensa, Leo entró, sin importarle mucho que se encontraba totalmente oscura, a estas alturas ya estaba acostumbrado.

La cueva tenía a sus lados más entradas , pero estas eran más pequeñas, con su mirada nocturna el guerrero azul logró distinguir a varios animales antropomorfos, la mayoría estaban dormidos, unos cuantos pequeños se encontraban jugando entre ellos, Leo sonrió levemente.

Se detuvo cuando llegó a otra entrada, solo que esta era más grande que las demás y de esta salía un olor a incienso, entró, no sabía si era posible, pero para él el lugar se encontraba mucho más oscuro que la cueva en sí, dudó un poco en seguir con su travesía pero finalmente reunió todo el valor que pudo conseguir y siguió adelante.

Miguel Ángel ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención a la televisión, a pesar de que estaban pasando uno de sus programas favoritos. De igual manera Donatello no se encontraba en su laboratorio, estaba sentado junto a Mikey, a su lado izquierdo, con la mirada perdida en la pared. Y Raphael tampoco se encontraba golpeando el muñeco de entrenamiento ni en su habitación, se encontraba, curiosamente, sentado en el sofá al lado derecho del menor.

Los tres hermanos se encontraban callados, todos absortos en sus pensamientos y con la mirada perdida en varios puntos de la guarida, todos se ecnontraban meditando sobre lo que ocurrió en la noche.

*Flashback*

Los cuatro ninjas se situaban en la cima de uno de los edificios, su vista fija en el enorme agujero que yacía en el asfalto de la calle de abajo, hacía poco que habían comenzado a repararlo, pero debido a la profundidad y extensión del boquete no llevaban demasiado progreso.

Donatello continuaba enojado con el líder, a decir verdad habían hecho las paces hacía poco, pero debido a los recientes acontecimientos se había molestado, de nuevo, y esta vez no solo él estaba molesto, si no que era capaz de sentir la ira que emanaba del resto de sus hermanos.

En realidad ninguno de ellos aceptaba aún que Karai fuese Miwa la hija de Splinter, por lo visto, de alguna manera, El Líder sin Miedo había convencido Sensei de que le contara el secreto y claro, no les había dicho a ellos, Donnie apretó los dientes con furia.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de repente cuando detrás de ellos aparecieron Karai, Xever, Razhar y robots, grandioso. Como siempre Raph fue contra Xever, Razhar atacó a Mikey y Karai contra Leonardo, Don se quedó peleando contra los robots.

La pelea duró bastante, Xever había conseguido darle varios golpes a Raphael con su nueva arma por lo que cuando el genio terminó con los robots fue a ayudar a su hermano de Cabeza caliente, ambos lograron derrotar a Xever, para cuando Raph y Don voltearon se sorprendieron al ver a Razhar tumbado en el suelo, al parecer inconsciente y Karai quién se sujetaba el brazo con fuerza, estaba sangrando.

Entonces siguiendo la vista aterrorizada de Mikey se encontraron con Leo, respiraba con fuerza y agarraba sus katanas de tal forma que sus nudillos estaban blancos, de las espadas gemelas resbalaba un poco de sangre, aún se encontraba en posición de combate, pero lo que más les sorprendió fueron sus ojos, no eran los cálidos y calmados ojos azul marino del líder, no, estos ojos eran salvajes, como los de un lobo o un gato, estos ojos llenaban toda la cuenca, no había ni un solo atisbo de color blanco en ellos. Karai le veía por primera vez con miedo, todos estaban congelados, hasta que Razhar comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento.

-Clan del Pie, retirada!-Karai Ordenó, mientras salían corriendo.

Mikey se alejó hasta donde estaban sus hermanos, mientras que Leo parpadeó poco a poco hasta que sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, observó a sus hermanos que lo veían con miedo y confusión, Leo bajo la mirada y lanzó una bomba de humo, cuando el humo se disipó, Leonardo había desaparecido.

*Fin Flashback*

**Fin del cap :) espero les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews, hacen falta -w-**


	5. Figuras Oscuras

**Aquí está el sig. cap n.n**

**Y quiero agradecerles a **_Karai Saki_ **y **_Mesias619 _**por sus reviews del cap. anterior.**

**Disclaimer: No, nunca serán mías :(**

Le estaba comenzando a afectar.

Moviendo su cabeza decidió continuar, estaba cerca, dio un par de pasos más y entonces se percató, le estaban observando.

Gruñendo dejó caer sus katanas y se agarró la cabeza con fuerza, cómo si le doliera, debía de controlarse, pero la fuerza, el espíritu y el instinto le estaban ganado, cayo de rodillas frente a sus espadas gemelas y cerró los ojos con fuerza, no aguantaría por más tiempo.

Las miradas alrededor de él mostraban tranquilidad, sus dueños se encontraban relajados, esperando pacientemente al cambio, siempre ocurría aunque rara vez le dolía, en todo caso, no dejarían que su_ hermano_ sufriera, estaban preparados por si algo salía mal.

Leo soltó un bufido, le dolía, aunque sabía que era solo su mente, ya que generalmente no sentía dolor.

De repente su pequeña y gruesa cola se convirtió en una mediana y peluda cola de lobo de color azul rey, en cada mano y pie surgieron un trío de garras de color negro azabache, su máscara se deformó yéndose hacia arriba y cambiando de color formando unas peludas y triangulares orejas.

Leo abrió los ojos y se irguió de nuevo, no sin antes tomar sus amadas katanas y guardarlas.

-Vale,ya salgan de allí, sé que me están viendo-Los ojos de Leo centellaron, estos ojos eran de lobo/gato y de un azul muy profundo.

De la oscuridad salió Belle, seguida de Fearless, Dark Light, Feather y otras criaturas.

-Hasta que llegas _"hermanito"_-Fearless le mostró los dientes.

Leo le dirigió una dura mirada.

-Basta ya, Fearless-Un ave de color negro con manchas naranjas y rojas se le interpuso-luego regañas a León y León-Volteo a mirar al quelonio-Llegas tarde.

Leo apartó su vista y bajó la mirada.

-Perdón por eso, tuve una pelea y me tuve que asegurar que mis hermanos no se dieran cuenta a donde iba- Movió su pie nerviosamente, como un niño pequeño.

-Excusas, excusas!-El lobo blanco le gruño.

El guerrero azul le dirigió una mirada furibunda a Fearless.

-Muy bien! Vayamos con Cobalto, nos estará esperando.-Una ave más pequeña de color gris y con plumas de color amarillo que colgaban de su cabeza intervino.

-Bien Seis.-Leo se calmó y asintió.

Todos los animales asintieron junto con él y siguieron el túnel.

Finalmente llegaron al final donde unas cuantas antorchas iluminaban el lugar, se podían fácilmente distinguir varios cojines donde cada uno fue ocupando su respectivo lugar junto a otros seis cojines que ya estaban ocupados, Leonardo se sentó en el único cojín que quedaba enfrente del resto, respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y bajo las orejas, esperando.

De repente las flamas de las antorchas aumentaron, dejando ver a los demás ocupantes de los cojines, resultando ser una enorme lobo gris, su hocico era de color azul, al igual que la base de su cola, y en varias partes del pelaje carecía de pelo, estaba vestido con una gran capa que le ocultaba del cuello hacia abajo, la capa era de color azul marino, contrastando con su pelaje.

Apenas visibles, a sus lados se encontraban 5 tortugas mutantes…

Leo bajo su cabeza en señal de respeto-Hola hermanos, hola padre.

Donatello observó el reloj de du laptop por décima vez en la noche y suspiró.

Eran más de la una y su hermano aún no había vuelto,

Bueno, sí, todavía estaba enojado con él, pero eso no quería decir que no lo quisiera ni que no se preocupara por él.

Con otro suspiró se levantó de su escritorio y caminó pesadamente hasta la puerta de su laboratorio, quería comprobar cómo estaban sus hermanos, hacía una par de horas que los había dejado ya que según él iba a seguir investigando, lo cual fue una total mentira ya que se puso a pensar sin querer en todo lo que había sucedido en la semana y finalmente terminó con una cabeza palpitante y un cerebro exhausto.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la sala y se encontró con sus hermanos profundamente dormidos, o eso parecía.

Raph se encontraba dormitando mientras trataba de concentrarse en la televisión, en la cual actualmente estaban pasando otro reportaje sobre los "misteriosos" terremotos que habían sacudido a New York en la semana, lo cual resultó que eran nada más ni nada menos que los Kraang y sus estúpidos gusanos.

En cambio Mikey si se encontraba profundamente dormido, pero no tenía sueños placenteros por lo que se podía ver, su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de Raph, su mano izquierda estaba apoyada en su plastrón mientras que su brazo y perna derecha se encontraban colgando del sofá.

-Rafa?

Rafael levantó la vista del televisor para mirar a Donnie, ambos se veían cansados y exhaustos.

-Aún no hay rastros de Leo?

Rafael negó con la cabeza mientras bostezaba.

-No, Sin miedo aún no ha aparecido.

-Ya es tarde.

-Lo sé Donnie, no tienes que decírmelo.

-Ya trataste de hablarle a su T-phone?

-Claro que sí Donnie! Crees que soy estúpido? Crees que no se ha ocurrido!?

-Lo lamento Raph, no quería decir eso, es solo que- Se pasó una mano por la cabeza para frotarse la sien- Es solo que estoy preocupado.

-Yo también, Sin miedo ha estado actuando muy diferente últimamente.

-¿Por qué no le avisamos al Maestro Splinter?

Donnie y Raph casi saltaron del susto cuando escucharon la voz de Mikey por lo que voltearon a verlo.

-¿Qué?-Mikey estaba confundido.

-Porque quizás no sea nada.

-Pero Donnie, tú mismo has visto que Leo no ha sido el mismo, algo le tiene que estar pasando!

-Tienes razón Mikey, pero no quiero preocupar al Maestro Splinter, esperaremos hasta las tres, si para esa hora no ha llegado saldremos a buscarlo y si no lo encontramos entonces le diremos a Sensei. ¿De acuerdo?-

Rafael y Mikey dudaron durante un momento y finalmente ambos asintieron.

-Será mejor que durmamos un poco-Mikey y Rapha le dirigieron una mirada que decía "No creo que eso sea buena idea"-Tranquilos, pondré la alarma para poder salir a buscarlo, sé que está bien, sabe cuidarse solo.

-Muy bien Donnie, pero dónde nos quedemos dormidos juro que hare que te quedes con mas agujeros en la boca de los que ya tienes.

Donnie hizo una mueca pero asintió y puso la alarma.

Finalmente los tres hermanos se acomodaron en el sillón y minutos después ya estaban en brazos de Morfeo.

**Ya estoy haciendo los dibujos, lo juro, además es para que no se confundan, pero si los voy a subir, mientras, por si tiene duda del aspecto de Leo tengo una imagen de él en esa forma esta en mi Deviantart se llama "Leonardo-Im Monster" y me pueden encontrar como "Mystic-mix"**

**Espero les haya gustado el cap. y porfa dejen reviews.**


	6. Reunión nocturna

**Por fín salió este cap. lamento la tardanza.**

**Gracias a** _Karai Saki _**por su review en el anterior cap.**

**Disclaimer: No, no me pertenecen, excepto los OC. eso sí son míos.**

-Vaya hasta que nuestro pequeño lobo se aparece-Una de las tortugas mutantes habló, su voz era delicada y aguda, por lo que se podía decir que era una chica.

Las flamas de las luces aumentaron logrando iluminar a todos los presentes, por lo que se podía apreciar que eran alrededor de 10 criaturas más o menos, algunas de ellas tenían un contorno brillante blanco azulado y sus cuerpos era semitransparente, mientras que el resto se veían como criaturas normales, si por normales se entendía que era animales antropomorfos algunos mutados que hablaban y vivían en un bosque cerca de New York.

-He estado un poco ocupado Leopardina.-Leo hizo un mohín con la boca mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Bien, lo entiendo, tal vez… Sabes que? No, no te entiendo-Leopardina le sonrío a Leo.

-Sí, si lo entiendes, tú también has estado desaparecida últimamente, de echo no habrías venido si no hubiera sido porque…-

-Vale, ya cállate-Leopardina le gruño mientras le daba un zape al que había hablado, que resultó ser otra tortuga, por lo visto era macho.

Leo se quedó viendo a ambas tortugas, a pesar de ser tortugas y ser sus primos eran bastante diferentes a él, para empezar Leopardina tenía cabello, un corto cabello de color negro azabache, sus manos eran diferentes a las de él, terminaban en una especie de aletas paro aun así tenía 4 dedos o garras, su caparazón era casi liso y no tan voluminoso como el de él, mientras que su piel era de color negro/azul, su mandíbula era de color blanco, resultado de una mutación entre humano y tortuga laúd, siendo la más grande de todos los presentes, y eso era bastante decir ya que Cobalto era muy grande.

A su lado se encontraba su primo mayor, una tortuga mapa de barbour, su caparazón era algo grande, por lo que se le veían sus lados inclusive cuando se le veía frente a frente, la orillas del caparazón eran afiladas, como espinas, mientras que en la parte superior del caparazón sobresalían unos cuantos "picos", su cuerpo era amarillo con café y largas rayas le adornaban, él también tenía 4 dedos, pero no tenía cabello, y su nombre era Licandro.

Volteo hacia el otro lado donde podía ver a sus otros 3 primos

Su otra prima era una tortuga acuática chaqueña por lo que el color de su cuerpo era de un café claro, se podía notar que su caparazón era rígido con forma ovalada y un cuello ladeado, su boca era redondeada y tenía varias protuberancias en el cuello, como un armazón, en su mano tenía 3 dedos como Leo y unas pequeñas garras, su nombre era Latika y era mayor que él, ella no tenía cabello alguno ya que nació como una tortuga.

Su único primo menor se llamaba Lahual y era bastante raro, el color de su cuerpo era café pardo con pequeñas motas en el caparazón y el cuerpo de color amarillo, su nariz era puntiaguda, el color de su plastron es blanco y sus manos con 3 dedos eran palmeadas, su cuello era muy largo y era ovalado y aplastado, su caparazón se notaba algo blando, por lo que tenía marcas de rupturas anteriores y cicatrices en él, tenía un cabello marròn claro y medio largo que le llegaba a los hombros.

Su última prima de la misma edad que él, con lo que prácticamente se podría decir que era su gemela se llamaba Lioba, ella era una tortuga matamata, tenía un cabello lacio y rubio casi plateado, al ser una tortuga matamata mutada (o humana mutada en tortuga) toda su cabeza y caparazón era puntiagudos, ya que semejaban a las rocas para que se pudiera camuflar, su nariz era puntiaguda, el color de su cuerpo era arena claro mientras que su caparazón era verde musgo, y sus manos eran redondas con 4 dedos.

-Bien compórtense por favor-Cobalto gruño por lo bajo, pero Leopardina y Licandro inmediatamente dejaron de pelear y recobraron su postura.-Bien Leonel, entiendo que últimamente te han pasado cosas difíciles, pero debes entender que nosotros somos tu familia.

-Lo sé.

-Bien, sabes que tienes responsabilidades aquí también y también puedes hablar con tus primos y hermanos sobre lo que te molesta.

-Entiendo.

-Te ves cansado por lo que puedes retirarte e irte a tu habitación.

-Gracias jefe.

Leo suspiró aliviado mientras bajaba y se retiraba del lugar, detrás de él podía escuchar varios murmullos pero no le importó, siguió caminando hasta que llego a una de las entradas y se adentró, con sus ojos era capaz de ver a la perfección por lo que comenzó a recorrer la habitación.

La habitación parecía tallada ya que la roca sobresaliente era lisa y bien eran usada como repisa alrededor, en varios agujeros de la roca se podían ver objetos personales guardados y en el centro del lugar se podía ver una especie de cama echa con hojas y musgo del bosque.

El quelonio se acercó a uno de los agujeros y saco una especie de consola pequeña junto con una par de audífonos inalámbricos, les limpió con cuidado mientras se dirigía a la cama, la encendió y se puso los audífonos, de la consola salió la imagen en modo dimensional, Leo anduvo entre varias carpetas hasta que llegó a una que decía "Musica" la abrió y selecciono una llamada "Love Story de Taylor Swift", el guerrero se acostó en la cama, aplanando sus orejas contra su cráneo, guardando lo más que pudiera las garras y enrollando su cola alrededor de las piernas, dejó la consola a un lado suyo mientras se acomodaba y aspiraba el aroma del musgo y la hojas, Leo comenzó a bostezar y a cerrar los ojos arrullado por la canción.

-Finalmente estoy en casa.

Leo se sumió en el mundo de los sueños.

-**Espero les haya gustado y sobre las img. que prometí, sí, ya hice 2, se llaman "Fearless TMNT 2012" y "Keo TMNT 2012" son 2 de mis OC'S y les recuerdo que mi nombre en Deviant es "Mystic-mix", espero puedan verlos ;) también espero les haya gustado el capítulo y si pueden dejar Reviews se los agradecería, a y las canciones que aparezcan son de mi lista personal de canciones jeje.**


	7. Cacería en New York

**Aquí está el sig. capítulo, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Disclaimer: En serio creen que si fueran mías estaría por acá escribiendo fics? tal vez, pero las TMNT no me pertenecen.**

-¿Todavía sigues buscando?

-Todavía tengo hambre.

Lux se encontraba revolviendo varios contenedores y botes de basura buscando algo de comer.

-Eso es muy sucio, que tengamos genes animales no significa que debas comportarte como uno.

-Bueno, no es como que tenga ganas de quedarme toda mi vida en el bosque Fearless.

-Bueno, pero apresúrate, no quiero que nadie nos vea por acá.

-¿De qué te preocupas?, es de noche, hace mucho frio y esta lloviznando, ¿Quién en su sano juicio saldría con un clima así?

-Yo te puedo decir varios nombres.

Lux levantó la cabeza del contenedor para mirar al lobo-No me molestes, además traemos ropa, nadie se fijará en nosotros.-

Se alejó un poco para que un rayo de luna de color rojo lo iluminará revelando a un "lobo" su cara era color crema oscuro con una líneas de color café oscuro que atravesaban sus ojos verticalmente y hacía la ilusión de que tenía máscara, su pelaje le cubría todo el cuerpo excepto las patas que al igual que su cara era de color crema oscuro, en sus patas delanteras tenía 4 dedos, su segundo dedo de cada mano era de color café oscuro, mientras que en la traseras solo era la punta de sus dedos, su pelaje era puntiagudo y un mote de pelo en cuatro le caía sobre la cabeza, una línea de color azul oscuro corría desde la punta de su pelo hasta la base de la cola, su cola era de color aguamarina oscuro al igual que el pelaje y terminaba bifurcándose en dos, la punta de sus orejas al igual que sus muñecas y los tobillos tenía un aro alrededor como pulseras de color verde oscuro y le sobresalía un pequeño colmillo blanco de lado izquierdo de su boca.

-Pues si tienes tanta hambre deberíamos ir a cazar-Fearless se apoyó del otro lado del contenedor y lo observó.

-Aquí no está nuestra caza común y además no hay nadie afuera.-Lux levantó la cabeza, con un trozo viejo de hamburguesa entre sus manos.

-No estés tan seguro.-El albino movió sus orejas un poco.-Hay unos cuantos borrachos y drogadictos por estos lugares, de hecho, estoy escuchando a unos cuantos a no más de 5 cuadras de distancia.

-¿Traes tus armas?

-Siempre las traigo, ¿qué clase de hermano y líder seria si nunca llevará armas?

-Buen punto, de acuerdo, vamos.

-Todavía nada, Donnie?

-No Rafa, no hay señales de él.

Los tres hermanos se encontraban en una de las azoteas, al parecer buscaban a Leo.

-Chicos, no creen que Leo ya haya vuelto, quiero decir, sé que estaba raro y eso, pero no es su estilo de desaparecer y no volver, bueno quizás un poco, pero no tanto.

-Mikey, si crees que Leo ya volvió, ¿Por qué no regresas a la guarida y verificas?, nosotros estaremos acá a ver si aparece, quiero decir, como Leo siempre desaparece hasta después del toque de queda, regresa a la guarida sin decirnos nada y después de preocuparnos, es bastante lógico pensar que el ya volvió y ni siquiera nos avisó ¿no es así?

-Bueno, era solo una idea, Leo no desaparecería así como así, quiero decir, sé que es el mayor de todos, es el mejor ninja de los 4.

-Eso no es cierto!-Gruño Raph

Mikey le ignoró mientras continuaba-Sabe cuidarse y todo eso, pero ¿No creen que algo le pasó?

-Y ¿por qué crees que lo estamos buscando?-Raphael se comenzaba a desesperar.

-¿Lo estamos buscando?

Esto fue el colmo, Rafa explotó.

-¿¡QUÉ TE PARECE QUE HEMOS ESTADO HACIENDO DURANTE LAS ÚLTIMAS DOS HORAS!?

-Pensé que estábamos vigilando al clan del pie o al kraang, ¡COMO SI NUNCA HICIERAMOS ESO!

-Bajen la voz chicos-Donatello trató de pedírselos lo más alto posible pero sin llegar a gritar, sus hermanos le ignoraron.

-¡¿EN SERIO PENSASTE QUE ESTARÍAMOS VIGILANDO AL CLAN DEL PIE O A ESOS ESTÚPIDOS ALIENÍGENAS CUANDO UNO DE NOSOTROS ESTÁ DESAPARECIDO!?

-Bueno pues ¡NO SERÍA LA RPIMERA VEZ!

-¿¡QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO!?

-PUES CUANDO VIBORALGA SECUESTRÓ AL REPARTIDOR DE PIZZA LEO SE FUE Y TÚ TOMASTE EL AMNDO DEL EQUIPO!

-ESA OCACIÓN FUE DIFERENTE, ÉL Y YO NO HABÍAMOS PELEADO Y EL ME CEDIÓ EL CARGO!

-LEO IGUAL SE FUE!

-¡FUE DIFERENTE!

-Bajen la voz, nos van a escuchar.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡LEO NO ESTABA ESA VEZ Y ESTA TAMPOCO Y TERMINÓ REGRESANDO, TERMINARÁ REGRESANDO!

-¡ESTA VEZ LEO HUYÓ POR SU PROPIA CUENTA, ALGO NO ESTÁ BIEN!

-Guarden silencio.

-¡EL VA A REGRESAR, YO LO SÉ!

-¡NO HAS ENTENDIDO! ¡ALGO LE PASA A NUESTRO HERMANO! ¡NO VA A REGRESAR!

Un grito se escuchó en la serenidad de la noche, pero gracias al sonido causado por el par de Quelonios, ninguno de los tres hermanos fue capaz de escuchar la voz que a gritos pedía ayuda.

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!

**-¡YA CÁLLENSE!**

Ambos guerreros se voltearon a ver al de púrpura que estaba enojado, inmediatamente se calmaron, después de Raph, la furia de Donnie era la que más miedo causaba por lo que en esos momentos ambos se calmaron al ver los ojos llameantes de su hermano, Mikey le tenía miedo y Rafa en esos momentos no estaba exactamente de humor para pelearse con su otro hermano y aunque no lo quisiera admitir Donatello le infundía muy dentro de su ser miedo.

Al ver que sus hermanos se calmaron Donnie habló

-Llevo como 15 minutos diciéndoles que se callaran porque alguien nos iba a escuchar, que, en el mejor de los casos hubieran sido unos pocos Kraang o el clan del Piey en el peor que una persona saliera y nos viera o que llamara a la policía, imagínense, si no escuchaban mis gritos ¿pensaban escuchar la voz de las sirenas? Menos mal que nadie nos descubrió, además de que escuché que alguien pedía ayuda.

-¿Alguien pedía ayuda? ¿¡Y por qué no nos dijiste!?

-¡PORQUE ESTABAN GRITÁNDOSE Y NO ME HACÍAN CASO! Ahora bajen la voz y vayamos a donde se escuchaban los gritos.

-¿Y dónde era?

-A una 5 cuadras de distancia.

-Pues vamos hacia allí ¡Booyakasha!-Mikey comenzó a correr.

-Mikey no es hacia allá, es hacia el otro lado!-Donnie le grito.

Mikey se detuvo en seco y se volteó mientras se rascaba la nuca con un poco de vergüenza.

-Claro que ya sabía, solo quería saber si sabían a donde era el lugar-El quelonio más joven dijo cuando pasó al lado de sus hermanos.-Booyakasha!

Donnie se puso una mano en la cabeza y suspiró mientras Rafa se cruzaba de brazos y negaba con la cabeza.

-Ese cerebro de ratón nunca cambiará-Dicho esto Raph corrió tras su hermano que ya se había adelantado.

Donnie sonrió un poco y siguió a sus hermanos.

Cuando llegaron al lugar se dieron cuenta era un callejón totalmente oscuro y a simple vista no había nadie.

-¿Quién baja primero?

-No me digas que tienes miedo Mikey, o debería decir Gallina.

-¡No soy gallina!

-Entonces baja tú primero.

-Pero está muy oscuro y silencioso.

-Gallina.

Donnie suspiró mientras les escuchaba discutir por algo tan ridículo.

-Yo bajaré primero, Mikey tú me sigues y Rafa que sea el último ¿De acuerdo?

Ambos asintieron y los tres bajaron en el orden antes mencionado cuando llegaron al suelo se congelaron ante la vista.

Sangre manchaba el suelo y las paredes de forma salvaje, el quelonio rojo sacó sus sais y avanzó un poco, solo para toparse con el cadáver totalmente descuartizado de un hombre, probablemente un drogadicto o borracho, su ropa estaba desgarrada mientras que el rostro era irreconocible, la piel estaba rajada dejando ver músculos y huesos, le faltaba parte de una pierna.

-Guau-Mikey estaba en shock.

Donnie se acercó al cuerpo para revisarlo, era más que obvio que el sujeto estaba muerto, pero quería buscar para ver si hallaba alguna pista, se asombró cuando se dio cuenta de lo que causó eso.

-Parece como si lo hubiera hecho las garras de un animal salvaje, pero… pero eso es imposible, no ha habido más mutantes ¿Cierto?

Rafael se acercó al cuerpo para ver el cuerpo por sí mismo, aunque le daba un poco de naúseas, mientras tanto Miguel Ángel comenzó a investigar los alrededores con un poco de miedo, tratando de salir de su estupor, se sorprendió cuanto reconoció las marcas de garras que adornaban la paredes del callejón y el miedo lo inundó.

No sabía cuánto tiempo lograría mantener el secreto de Leonardo.

**Espero les haya gustado el cap. y les pido Review o lo que quieran dejar.**


End file.
